Sucre Amour
by ikanaiX
Summary: L and Natalie just exchanged vows and are newlyweds. Up next is the honeymoon, will it be another day to L or something more? LxOC Lemon PWP Very short.
1. Bathtub

**This was purposely made short, I seriously forgot my reason why...BTW, there is a part two to this so watch this story if you like.**

**Reviews are welcomed**

**I do not own Death Note, L, or any of it's characters**

"L? Can I come in?" I knocked on the bathroom door, waiting for a sign of approval. There was no response so I opened the door slowly. "Are you in here?" I poked my head through the opening of the door to see him in the bathtub, sleeping. I then slammed the door open and stomped to his side. "L, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled loudly and he woke with a start. "Hm? Oh it's you Natalie" "Don't say it so casually, you could've drowned!" I crossed my arms and glared down at him. "You're already sounding like a wife" he mumbled while smiling a bit. "Whatever….I came to tell you that the gifts arrived. You should be done already, you've been in there for an hour. Even the soap is gone" I pointed out while staring at his body through the water.

Something caught my eye and L noticed. "You want to come in?" he said nicely, but I can see through those dull eyes. "No! I have stuff to do, I-" "Like what, Ms. Lawliet?" he teased without any emotion, which still pisses me off to this day. "Eh…." I trailed off seeing my camera in one of his pants pockets. I was going to ask why he had the camera he claimed he didn't have, but he interrupted with tugging the sleeves of my shirt. "Please. It feels really relaxing" he said and I sighed. "Seriously L" I took off my black shirt, followed by my white and gray pants. "You wore them" he said quietly, staring at the lingerie he bought me a day ago. "And this is my last time" I half lied while taking them off. I stepped into the tub and it was surprisingly warm. I put my other foot in and then sat down. I took out the hair tie from my wrist and tied my hair up.

"How does it feel?" he asked and I looked at his smiling face. "Nice" I replied while returning a smile. The tub was average size and it surprisingly fitted two people. His legs were outstretched and straddled mine, his legs were slightly prickly. "You still shave you legs" I reached and slightly poked his shin. "It bothers me if I don't" was his reply and I rolled my eyes. "Men aren't suppose to shave their legs!" "That's a stereotype. Women don't go to the beach shirtless, because society thinks its inappropriate. But if women always went to the beach shirtless years ago, then I bet men will have to cover up their chest" he said, which made me confused. "I don't see the point your trying to get at" "Me neither, it kind of went into another direction" he said while scratching his head. He always did that, he never made sense when he is around me. When he would talk to my family, everything was fine, he was constantly correcting them. My sister told me he is probably nervous…..my ass.

"Lets have sex" L said. I was caught off guard and gasped a little, it was just a reflex. He looked at me weirdly as I got my breath. "Uh…n-no" I said while looking to the side. "Why so shy? This is not the first time" he sounded a tad bit irritated. "Well…..you don't just ask someone to have sex!" I exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. He looked flabbergasted by my comment. "Hmm? Am I wrong?….in the book…." He started mumbling to himself while putting a finger to his lips. "Don't tell me you got the book from my uncle!" I then sighed in frustration. "I read that book thoroughly, I know every position, every…." "Ahhhh don't wanna here it!" I covered my ears, drowning out the information he was telling me. At some point he was talking louder and had a smile on his face.

He then came forward, trying to pry my hands away from my ears. "Natalie!" he yelled out while slightly laughing. "La la la la l-" I was cut off as he pressed his lips to mine. Right away I can feel his erection against my leg, and out of reflex I wrapped my legs around him slightly. "Your mine now" he said while pushing himself inside me. "Ah…" I already felt turned on by just hearing his voice. He had that affect on me. Without warning, he started pumping into me at a fast pace, some water spilling out the tub. He pressed his right hand on the wall above my head while the other was slowly stoking my thigh. "N-Nat!" he moaned out as he pressed his forehead against mine. He looked deeply into my glazed eyes and smirked. "Feels good?" he breathed out and I responded with another moan. "Y…Yes!" I pressed closer to him, feeling my whole body heat up. He then swiftly hooked my legs onto his shoulder, pushing himself deeper. Just before I felt like I was going to explode, L stopped. I looked at him, puzzled by his actions. He then pulled out of me and studied me. "Flip over" he said and I willingly did, getting on my hands and knees. He then pushed back into me with more force, causing me to cry out in pleasure. One hand was on my shoulder while the other was on my back. "Ah…Ah!" L moaned louder, his head lolling back from the intense pleasure. "L!" I screamed out as I felt the pressure being release from my abdomen and spreading throughout my body like fire. I then heard L call out my name followed by a familiar sensation of him releasing inside me. L breathed loudly, sounding as if he ran a mile. My arm shook as I tried keeping myself up. He then pulled out of me after a few minutes, sighing as he ran his hands down his face. Noticing the lack of water in the tub, I looked over to see most of it on the floor. "I'm not mopping that up" I said tiredly as he smiled playfully. "Then let it dry" he then embraced me lovingly, making me smile as he nuzzled my hair. "Time for round two"


	2. Whip Cream

"No time for another one, we need to open up those presents" I said while pulling the hair tie from my wet hair. "Yeah" he said monotonously, pulling away from me and stood up.

We were fully dressed and L was wearing a black shirt and his 'usual' jeans, they were a little darker though. I was wearing my dark green boy shorts with a tight fitting gray shirt. "Okay lets first open the family presents, then friend-Hey!" I waved my hands as he started picking up random presents from the table, then walked over to the couch. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and joined him on the couch. "This one is from….I can't read it" he scooted closer and handed me the purple and gold colored box. "I think this is from the orphanage" I said, only being able to read orphanage. I then opened it slowly, trying not to rip the wrapping. "It's…" I didn't have to finish because L already knew what it was. "Cake" his eyes widen a bit and grabbed the box from me. "No wonder the present was cold" I said in irritation. The cake was in a clear box, white with strawberry frosting caked all over it. It was homemade. I recently kept him away from sweets for a couple of weeks they were distracting, because instead of saying 'I have a case, I can't' he says, 'Mmfff eating!'. "Another one from the orphanage" he tore it open like there was no tomorrow and was happy to see another cake, except the icing was pink and had raspberries. He set it down on the coffee table, next to the strawberry cake.

After opening presents after presents from family and friends, I was a little bit annoyed by the fact they all were related to sweets. The whole coffee table was filled with sweet treats anyone can imagine. L stood up from the couch and walked over to fridge, getting who knows what. "When is our house going to be finish" I asked absentmindedly while staring at an airbrushed looking cake. "By the end of this year, they can't work as much when it's windy…" he then came back out with cans of whip cream, I guess he hid them from me. He set them down next to his feet as he sat down looking at which cake to 'whip'. A shiny object caught me from the table, there was one present left. I walked over to it and already knew it was from my uncle by the pink and black wrapping. "The hell is his problem" I mumbled as I sat on the couch, glaring at the object. "Another one" he said through his full mouth. I nodded and he gave me a look to open it. I opened it slowly, the wrapping sliding off easily. Then there was a black box, it looked dangerous. I pulled off the top of the box to see a bunch of stuff cluttered together. "Okay? A wedding card, a tiny photo of you and I, jewelry, couple of gift cards, handcuffs, blindfold, con-What the hell is all this shit!" I dropped the black box, imagining the face my uncle had when putting all this together. L then picked up the tipped over box. "Looks like he got me what I wanted, I told him you liked jewelry and gift cards, is that all right?" he asked and my eyes twitched just a little. "You told him to get you these?" I pointed at the objects I freaked out about earlier. He nodded slowly, his eyes shifting. "Why?" I asked, making me wonder who I married. "I was a little curious of what it feels like" he said giving me that all too familiar look.

Then I heard something clicking, and L's eyes lit up with passion. I was about to question why his hands were around my wrist, but it was soon answered as he removed his hands to reveal the handcuffs. "Eh?" I shook my hands and then L shook the keys in my face. "I'll unlock it if you cooperate" He said, his game face was on. "Go on" "That's it" he said while reaching down and grabbing the blindfold. "Don't use that" I warned and he just smiled and kissed me. Then everything went dark. "Oh my god" I said in annoyance as I raised my hands to feel the blindfold over my eyes. His hands went to the chains of the handcuffs and pulled them down so I wouldn't take off the blindfold. I heard some ruffling and was pulled down to the carpeted floor gently. "Lay down" he said and I did what I was told, mumbling out a few curses. I heard the sliding of something on the carpet floor and moving over the chains of the handcuffs. "When one of the five senses is taken away, it heightens the sensitivity of the others" L commented while I heard something shaking. "Or just one of them. Commonly taking away sight makes touch more sensitive" he then straddled my waist. "What're you doing?" I asked as I heard more shaking up of things. "Just eating" he said casually as I heard spraying sounds and felt something cold covering my breast. "L!' I jumped from the coldness of the substance. I felt the substance as it went through my shirt, sending shivers down my body. Even though I had blindfolds on I seen a flash and something clicking. "I'm hungry" was his comment as I felt him lean down and use his tongue to taste the substance on my shirt. I felt his tongue as it went over my covered breast, making me have butterflies. "What did you spray on me?" I said, a little flustered. I tried moving my hands but something was over it, and it was pretty heavier. "It's only whip cream" his mumbled as he licked my nipple through the thin shirt. "Whip crea-" I was interrupted as he pressed his lips to mine, his whip cream covered mouth molded over mine. I wanted to run my hands through his thick soft hair, but these stupid things around my wrist. He pulled away and I knew he was smiling. He then sprayed whip cream over my boy shorts and I gasped as he licked it up slowly. I then felt his hands running up the sides of my thighs, reaching the waist band, then swiftly pulled them down. I squealed as his cold tongue glided from the apex of my thighs to my bellybutton. A hand then darted to my shirt and lifted it slightly, then I felt something going across my skin slowly. Then I heard the snipping of cloth, I could care less about that shirt. After he removed the cloth I was fully naked, I can feel his breath reaching my neck. He wasn't doing anything. "Sorry, I just never had the chance to fully stare at you naked" he said, making me overly conscious. I heard him opening one of the plastic covering of cakes. "Mmm, this tastes really good" he was still straddling my legs. "But I bet it'll taste better if it was on you" he said casually while smashing the cake purposely onto my torso. His hands then roamed all over my body, spreading the frosting and other ingredients all over my body. "…ah" I moaned out as his hands mostly went over my breast teasingly. L's mouth was over my jaw, where some frosting was, then went down to my neck, retreating to his favorite spot, my breast. "I wish your breast were marshmallows" he commented, moaning a bit at the taste. "Then, I wish your [insert ways to refer to a mans penis!] was a lollipop" I said teasingly and I heard him hold his breath for a while. "Please don't say that, I don't think I can hold it in" he said, chuckling a little. I was a little confused by what he said. I heard ruffling of his clothes, knowing he was taking them off.

"I guess I should take it off" L mumbled as he gently tugged at the blindfold lightly and it loosen. He pulled it off and threw it to the side. By this time I was breathing heavily, feeling pressure in my stomach. "L…The handcuffs too" I was out of breath and slightly disoriented. He nodded and went for the cuffs held down by the leg of the coffee table. He unlocked it with ease and I immediately brought my arms out and wrapped it around his neck, kissing him sensually. He responded right away, almost biting my tongue in the process. He then rolled onto his back bringing me with him. I now straddled his torso, feeling more dominate. I grabbed the almost empty whip cream and shook it in a suggestive way, feeling his abs tightening and his erection slightly touching me from behind. I moved down so I was between his legs, I then sprayed the whip cream on his neither regions, causing him to breath loudly. My mouth then molded over his manhood, going as deep as I can. I moaned as I tasted the flavored whip cream, the vibration causing him to moan loudly. His hands gripped my hair and pressed down to take him deeper. I then raised my head, running my tongue up the shaft, then went back down. "Natalie…" L moaned out as his eyes fluttered shut.

L's hands moved from my hair to my shoulders, pulling me up swiftly. His lips pressed to mine sensually, rolling once again so he was lying on top. He lifted my leg left and placed it over his shoulder, leaving my other leg arched and close to his hips. He then pushed his manhood into me; a light moan came from me. His hands straddled my head as he started pumping inside me swiftly. "…L, ah!…L" I groaned out as he pushed deeper, making himself moan louder. I continuously moaned as he sped up after each push, feeling pressure building up in my lower abdomen. After about what felt like seconds, I felt the pressure in my stomach release making me scream in pleasure. L sloppily kissed me to muffle out the scream, but felt the pressure I felt minutes before and released inside me. He broke the kiss calling out my name before collapsing on me. After catching his breath, L shifted so he was looking down at me. He smiled and I returned with a smile of my own. He kissed me briefly before moving some hair from my face. "I love you" he said quietly and I hugged him. "I love you too, L"


End file.
